Intruders and Necklaces
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Lily and James' first date wasn't as magical as she had first hoped, but in the end, everything was just perfect.


_The Houses Competition:  
_ H ** _ouse: Slytherin  
Category: Themed  
Prompt: Horrible Date  
Word Count: 1728_**

* * *

Lily walked slowly down stairs to the great hall. It was six AM, and no other student would be awake. She knew there was still about an hour till breakfast began, but Lily still couldn't sleep. The whole castle was – a bit uncomfortably – silent, and her footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Lily pulled her jacket tighter around her body and dug her hands deep into the pockets as she walked down the empty, quiet halls. She stopped for a moment to gaze at the large Quidditch and House cups, standing tall and erect. Gryffindor usually won the quidditch games, thanks to James Potter. And, ironically enough, lost the house cup sometimes, _also_ because of him.

 _James…_ Lily thought with a gulp. _I'm going out with James,_ the _James Potter, today._

She had – after a whole year of him asking her out – accepted to go to Hogsmeade with James Potter today, and nervous thoughts filled her mind as her heart fluttered. He had asked her out almost every day but she always declined. This time, however, Lily had agreed to go, and she was shocked at herself. Even more shocked at the fact that she might actually be falling for the heart-throb in Gryffindor that she had despised from the beginning of her time in Hogwarts.

 _I shouldn't like him...why do I like him…? This isn't supposed to be happening._ She bit her lip. _He's an idiot and a bully...right? I mean...maybe I saw him helping second years find their way to class, and maybe he was hand feeding Remus when he was sick, or– ugh, what's going on with me?_

Yes, it was apparent that James was the only thing on Lily's mind. She hadn't slept much last night, and after restlessly tossing in bed for an hour, she decided to go for walk to ease her nerves.

Having nothing more to do in the halls now, Lily turned around and began walking back to the girls' dormitory. As she entered the common room, her eyes fell on a two third-year girls sitting in the corner, whispering to each other in hushed voices.

The girl saw her come in and perked up immediately. "You're the prefect this year, aren't you? I'm Melissa!"

Lily looked in surprise at her. "Uh..hi, Melissa. And yes, I am."

The second girl stood up. "You're going out with James Potter, right?" she asked.

This question caught Lily off guard – despite the fact that that was the only thought in her mind today – and her eyes widened. Before she could reply, however –

" _James Potter_!?" the first girl squealed, her hands clasping together. "He asked you out? Well, obviously he did! That's the only thing girls are talking about these days! And oh! You agreed! I'm so happy for you two!"

Lily's eyebrows shot up as the girl talked away, her mouth going a hundred miles per hour.

Someone laughed from behind her, and she turned to see a boy with gray-ish hair looking at her with an amused expression. "He has, and it's been a restless night for the lot of us." Remus laughed.

Lily smiled at him. The girls looked curiously at him. "Why?" they asked.

"Because, James has been talking about it all day yesterday and I'm sure that's what's going to happen today as well," Remus told them, and Lily's cheeks reddened. "Apparently he can't believe it, and is _not_ letting us sleep anymore."

The first girl, Melissa, giggled. "Really?"

Remus nodded almost gravely. "He shot up at, what, three AM and began shouting that he couldn't believe it. Lily, one of these days you're going to have to make him believe it because Professor McGonagall might just expel him for yelling so loud," he said, a grin tugging his lips.

Lily's cheeks flushed even more. "Well...I'm..er glad he's excited? And if you'll excuse me, I have to go my dorm. Good morning," she said almost hastily, waving a quick goodbye before dashing upstairs.

 _Later that day_

Lily paced about the corridor, her lips twisted into an annoyed frown. _Of course,_ she thought sarcastically, _he can ask me out every single day non-stop, and when I finally agree to come, he's late!_

She had been waiting for James for fifteen minutes, getting more frustrated by the moment. Maybe it was because of her nervousness, but she was getting annoyed.

"Where _is_ he?" she asked Marlene, who stood beside her.

Marlene shrugged. "Don't stress it, Lils. He's probably comi-"

And as if on cue, a breathless, hazel-eyed teen came running down the hallway, his black hair untidy as ever and glasses askew.

"I'm– so– sorry!" he panted, "I forgot som-"

"You forgot our _date_?!" Lily interrupted, "How can– you can't just forget!" she broke off, crossing her arms angrily.

"That's not what I sai-"

"Whatever," Lily cut off again. "Let's just go, alright?"

Marlene shook her head as she watched their retreating backs turn the corner. She rose both hands in surrender. "They're up to a good start...yeeesh…"

 _In Hogsmeade_

The rest of the day went pretty well, and Lily was actually enjoying herself most of the time. She was having fun, despite the unnerving stares and whispers she got.

James, on the other hand, wasn't at all unnerved and shrugged it off as something normal.

"They're staring!" Lily hissed as the two sat in the Three Broomsticks.

James laughed. "Paranoid much?"

Lily glared at him.

He laughed again. "Relaaax, Lily, it's nothing."

So the day went on, and it was going pretty fine until–

"OI PRONGS!"

Lily spun around and her eyes went steely. "Black what are you - _What_ are _they_ doing here?!" she whipped her head towards James, looking accusingly at him.

Remus trudged out from behind Sirius. "I _told_ you we shouldn't have followed them!" he hissed at his friend.

James, who wasn't half surprised by seeing the two traitors, glanced apologetically at Lily. "I'm sorry! I didn't ask them to come….sorry, Lily.." he stressed.

Lily crossed her arms. "Why can't they ever just leave us alone?"

"You want to be... _alone_?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, looking suggestively at Lily.

She glared daggers at him, but before she could shoot back an insult–

"Lily, I'll be right back, okay?" James said quickly, squeezing her hand once before grabbing Sirius' _ear_ and dragging him away.

" _What_ do you two want?" he asked, "Come on guys…" James let out a sigh.

"Sorry...Sirius told me to come as well...I swear we weren't spying on you two!" Remus said quickly.

Sirius nodded earnestly. "You forgot this, we were only giving it to you," he told James, dropping a necklace into his hand. "It was under your pillow, Moony found it. You might want to give it to Lily– woah, and you might wanna go back as well, she looks like she could kill some-"

"He gets it, Padfoot," Remus interrupted, grabbing Sirius' arm, "Come on, let's go. Tell Lily _we're_ sorry for intruding!" he called as the two sprinted away again.

"I'm not! Don't get too close on your first date! If you do, I'm naming the child!"

"SIRIUS!"

James rolled his eyes at his retreating friends. He hurried back to where Lily stood, a frown on her face.

"What did they want?" she demanded.

"N-Nothing, I..uh...told them to go," James said quickly. "Let's go, I have a great place to sit."

Before Lily could protest, James took her hand in his and began running down the path.

"Wh-where are you going?" Lily panted, as she tried to keep up with James.

"You'll see! Hurry up, slow poke!" he called back with a laugh.

Lily finally caught up to him, and looked breathlessly at James, her red hair blown messily around her face. "Where– is– this– place– of– yours?" she panted.

"Here!" James announced. He had stopped in front of a large shady tree, in front of which was a blanket already laid out. Lily's eyes softened.

"You...did this?" she said slowly, following him and sitting down next to James.

"Yeah...like it?" he asked, hopefully.

Lily nodded. She smiled at James, "I do…"

He grinned. "And this is the best part," he gestured towards the sky, which was now slowly turning pink. "You can see the sunset from here,"

Lily's eyes widened. "It's..beautiful."

The two leaned against the tree, and Lily stared at the sun, her eyes amazed by the view and beauty. James quietly watched her, a small smile on his face.

He slowly lifted his arm and put it lightly around Lily's shoulder. James felt her stiffen a little, but she didn't object to it, only shifted a bit to make herself comfortable.

Lily could feel James's eyes on her, and she was suddenly felt a little self-conscious. Just when she was about to tie her hair into a pony to get it out of her face, she felt someone put their hand on hers.

"Don't, it looks...nice," James said, cracking a nervous smile at her.

Lily blushed but left it open, and the two were quiet for a while.

"Hey..uh.." James spoke finally. "I have something for you.."

Lily looked a little surprised as she turned to him, and watched as he took out something from his pocket.

"Here," he held out a necklace to her. Lily took it, and a soft smile rose to her lips.

It was a silver chained necklace, on the end of which hung a doe pendant, shimmering in the dark.

"Like it?" James asked nervously.

Lily glanced up at him. "I love it!" she replied. His face lit up. "Thank you.."

James smiled. He made a mental note to thank Sirius when they went back. "Need help?"

Lily nodded and lifted up her hair as he fumbled around with the chain. When he was done, she stood up. James watched her quietly, as she gazed up at the sunset. When Lily finally turned to him, she smiled. "Let's go back now?"

James shook his head, and was about to get up when she suddenly bent down and brushed her lips against his cheek. James looked in shock at Lily, but she only winked and began walking away.

As she went down the path, Lily thought she heard James let out a _whoot_ and punch the air, and she chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"I _so_ don't regret coming...might just have to thank Sirius as well," she laughed.


End file.
